An important characteristic of a good turfgrass is density. Maintaining good density at very low heights is particularly vital when used one golf course greens which are typically maintained at a height of 1/18 inch. At this height, density is critical to avoid sunlight from reaching the surface of the soil. When this happens, weed invasion becomes more a problem but most greens receive a daily irrigation which allows algae to begin to grow on the soil. Algae causes the turf to lose even more density creating thinning or even bare spots on the greens.
In order to accommodate the low mowing heights on a putting green, it is desirable to have a variety which exhibits a fine leaf texture and a vertical leaf orientation. Due to frequent mowing, leaves which grow vertical are beneficial in providing a flat surface for golfing.
Turfgrass varieties selected for putting greens must have quality characteristics of: 1) density; 2) low, creeping growth habit; 3) tolerance to close mowing; 4) fine leaf texture; 5) excellent reproduction rate; and 6) good uniform color.